builderbuddiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Player's Avatar
A Player's avatar is how a player looks when walking through the world of 3D blocks. Players are 2 blocks high, one block in length, and one block wide. You can dress up your Skin in Shop. Avatar Limitations There is no health in Builder Buddies. Consequently, there is also no death. You will stay alive even if you fall from 50 blocks or stand at the bottom of the ocean for hours. Walking='Walking' Players can walk by using the Move box in the lower left-hand corner of their screen. Players can choose to walk slowly by dragging their finger a little from the center to the direction you want to go, slowly. Players can walk at a normal pace by dragging your finger from the center to the edge of the box quickly. The maximum travel rate with a normal avatar is 4 blocks per second. |-|Jumping='Jumping' Players can jump by pressing the jump button in the lower right-hand corner in the game. Players can move and jump at the same time, The picture represents all possible jumps. The first picture shows that you can jump one block higher and one block away from you. The second picture shows jumping to a block of the same height (y-coordinate) as you. The Oak Vale Jump seemed impossible, but it is possible. It got the name because the mayor of Oak Vale, Shygirl Silo, decided to do a parkour challenge. Whoever finished it got a wool. The picture shows the last jump on her parkour. Lots of people failed, so they accused her of being a scammer because they said the parkour was impossible. Some people later proved that it was possible. Player's Skin You can edit your avatar by going into the shop, picking the clothes/skin parts that you like, and coming back into the server. IN the shop, there are Hair Colors, Eye Colors, Skin colors, and Hair Styles for the avatar's "skin parts". For clothes, there are Tops (shirts), Bottoms (pants), and Shoes. You are forced to always wear one of these items. For example, you can't take off your shoes. There are also types of gear such as hats and pets, which act like a skin extension. We can put them on or take them off. There are also "Mounts" that give you special perks. Hair Color='Hair Color' Both boys and girls have 6 hair colors to choose from. Light Blonde, Dark Blonde, Red, Light Brown, Brown, and Black. All hair colors are free. |-|Eye Color='Eye Color' Both boys and girls have 3 eye colors to choose from, Brown, Blue and Green. All of them are free. |-|Skin Color='Skin Color' Both boys and girls have 5 skin colors to choose, from a pale white complexion to dark brown. All of these are free. |-|Hair Styles='Hair Styles' Boys have 5 hairstyles, but 4 of them look very similar, so a lot of boys don't care about hair. Only Hair 5 is different (longer hair). Boys start with 3 free hairstyles. To buy an additional hairstyle, It costs 700 gold. Girls, as of 11/24/18 have 8 different hairstyles to choose from. A girl starts with 2 free hairstyles, with others ranging from 700 - 2000 gold. They all follow a basic style, with long hair in the front and back, except for Hair 8, with no hair in the front. Girl Hair 6 has received some criticism due to it being so similar to Hair 1. |-|Top (Shirts)='Top (Shirts)' Boys currently have 20 shirts. 5 of them are free. To buy an additional unique shirt, it costs 500 - 4000 gold. Girls currently have 25 different shirts, with 7 of them being free. You can learn a lot about the game just by observing the prices of the shirts. For example, when Xavier Robledo first introduced character customization, the most expensive shirts were all 500 gold. As the game's popularity grew, so did the price of clothes. Now, the newest 8 shirts all cost 4000 gold! |-|Bottom (Pants)='Bottom (Pants)' Boys currently have 10 pants. 3 of them are free. To buy additional unique pants, it costs 500 - 2000 gold One of the boys' pants are shorts. Girls currently have 14 pants, with 5 being free. Just like with the other categories, as more pants were added, they became more expensive. Pants 6 - 9 cost 500, but the 3 latest ones cost 2000! Actually, the term "pants" isn't always accurate for girls, because along with pants, they have skirts and shorts. - Something strange happens with skirts and shorts on an iPad or iPad mini. There is no texture on a girl's legs; they are all the same pixel color, however the texture is different on other types of devices. For example, on an iPhone we see detailed texture and different shades on the girl's legs. Also, with Girl Bottom 10 (shorts), a pink and green band appears across the shorts on iPad/iPad mini, while this isn't visible on other devices! |-|Shoes='Shoes' Boys currently have 13 pairs of shoes. 2 of them are free. To buy additional unique shoes, It costs 500 - 2000 gold.\ Girls currently have 9 pairs of shoes, with 2 being free. Interestingly enough, this is the only section of clothing in the shop where boys have more options than girls. Prices range from 500 - 2000 gold. As shown in other clothing types, newer shoes cost more when compared to older ones.